


Rain of Memories

by ckmoonck



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, First Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckmoonck/pseuds/ckmoonck
Summary: It's rained memories to Chansung who forgot his memories with his childhood friends, Nichkhun who met him again but Chansung couldn’t remember that they ever met before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017) collection. 



> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2017. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is Team AU’s fic for the following prompt set:
> 
>  **Taeyeon – "Rain"**  
> [lyrics](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2016/02/taeyeon-taeyeon-rain) | [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHir_vB1RUI) | [supplementary](https://www.flickr.com/photos/65147323@N06/6782878171/) [prompts](http://67.media.tumblr.com/34a9967d55d7a34afc49ea7c3c8d1876/tumblr_oh9rqpKMCl1v9m0i0o1_500.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> The other 2 fics for this prompt can be found in [the collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017). Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1PpkV36gQgpOnEDmAA3aRFZ-HIZdumlC5U0hQsnTcsRI/edit)!

 

It's was stormy night, the wind blew outside robustly, it made the door and windows shaking as if there something coming..

Drunken Chansung was laying listless on the bed then he smelled the scent of rain which came first and filled the room..

"Rain?.." Chansung mumbled of it then opened his sleepy eyes and got up, walked groggy to the window then opened it. The wind blew on him, stroked his silky hair and showered his hot shirtless body of cold raindrops.

"It's raining... It's my unlucky night.. WHY?" He shouted of it to the sky then let go of his tears rolling down on his cheeks... While remembering the conversation yesterday with his forgotten childhood friend, Nichkhun...

**_("Tell me about yourself! How was your life?" His friend asked while staring at every part in his face, reading how the life effects on this handsome face._ **

**_"Well.. My life is related with bad luck! I feel it as if there raining clouds above my head all time and whenever I went out, it starts raining outside above other people too"_ **

**_"So, you see this rain as sign of your bad luck?"_ **

**_"Yes! It bothering me and make them pause their work and return to their home early"_ **

**_"Let it rain! Not all people hates the rain! Some of them as desert longing to feel the rain drops on their dry hearts!")_ **

The way that his childhood friend say it confidently, make him feel that he right.. but he asked himself, _'Why I hate the rain this much since my childhood and always think of it as sign of my bad luck.. Naturally, it's my unlucky night.. but why I did that to him?_

_Why I showered him of that hurtful words?_

_Is he crying now and this sky cry with him too?_

_Is he facing hard time because of me too?_

_Is he missing me as I did now?...'_

 

He blamed himself while remembering the conversation with Nichkhun and what he said to him before 3 hours…

 

**_("You came saying that you know me since our childhood while I don't remember that we even met before"_ **

**_"Please, believe me Chansung! I don't chasing you! Your mom and Ms. Kim remember me and believes in our love!"_ **

**_"You called this love?! We just spent two days and you were that prevent who trying to do weird things just to prove your imagination to me"_ **

****

**_With that shock in his face, he just replied, "It's ok! You still don't know me! Let's stay together more and then say if you still think the same about me or not!"_ **

**_"I didn't changed my opinion of people before. Just keep that in your mind, that my unchanging opinion about you! Now let go of me"_ **

**_"I'll never let go of you!" he replied while hold Chansung arms tightly._ **

**_"Just let go of me! You make me feel that I just shit, you will throw it away as soon as you find someone give you what you need"_ **

**_"No! I'll never do it! You don't know how much you precious to me"_ **

**_"Let me go! I want back to my old life before meeting you! Please get out from my life! Let me live and die in Peace!")_ **

****

"My old life?... Live and die in Peace?" He laughed till his eyes became teary then he sobbed and let his tears mixed with raindrops then said, "How can I live normal life after he left my world again?"

 

A little silent till he realized the word that he said, "Wait? Again?.... Why I say it while I can't remember how he left me at that time? I was child of 4 years old… I couldn't remember any small memory when we together. If my mom and Ms. Kim didn't told me, I couldn't believe that we shared big love to each other back then"

He closed his teary eyes, let his ears listening to the music that rain made when it fall on his head. He kept hearing it as if it talking to him but he couldn’t understand thing so he focused carefully then he heard a kid voice saying, **_"I'll leave soon Channie…"_**

He opened his eyes widely, his heart beat faster as he looking around searching about the kid who say it, he couldn't see thing at first but then he saw car left to the right side of the street.

Without thinking, he wore his jacket and shoes then exited his room and the house then ran after the car and saw it went away from him then he started shouting, "Wait! Wait!"

He got tired then stopped by the middle of the street, breathing hard under the cold rain.

"What a stupid thing? Why I ran after that car? It seems that voice comes from my head… and maybe I started remembering my lost memories" He say it to himself then looked around and saw empty streets that still washing by the rain which made the view foggy under a white light of lamp street. He realized that he reached the place that he visited yesterday with Nichkhun and their teacher. He was standing next to the garden which contains their secret moments that no one know about it except him and Nichkhun. Since he couldn't remember thing when he visited it yesterday… he forced himself go to it at this dark rainy night, trying to remember thing.. anything..

The garden at that time not as normal garden, covered with green grass and leaves but everything there is colored black and gray. He walked straight to the small house which Ms. Kim said that they hid inside it before and she found them sleeping at it in rainy day. The small house was spherical as submarine with opened door but without windows, the wall inside colored with different colors but all he could see at this moment, a different shades of gray. It was able to contain them together in the past but now, it's so small according to Chansung huge body but he sat on his knee and entered to inside and filled all empty spaces.

He sat and leant his head on the wall then closed his eyes breathing deeply… It rained heavily and he felt the roof close to shatter above his head so he closed his eyes tightly and cried.. He felt how much he really sad and lonely! He wished that his unlucky night would pass quickly, he was afraid from what it would bring to him next?

**_"It's ok! It's just raining outside! We are safe here!"_ **

He heard that voice telling him this so he opened his eyes and looked around but he couldn't see well so, he looked up to the sky, protecting his eyes by his hand and saw gray clouds raining heavily then he mumbled, "So, this is how it look above my head! No wonder I don't have friends till now, I'm not blaming them. It's looks really scary" He closed his eyes and continued crying then he heard the voice saying, **_"Don't cry, I'm with you.. Look at the clouds! It's look like cotton candy"_**

Chansung didn't opened his eyes this time but asked while pretending that he sleeping, "Who are you?!"

 ** _"If You miss me just extends your palm to the rain, I'll hold it.."_** Chansung immediately extended his palm to outside let the rain fell on it then he heard him saying, **_"My mom told me that the weather always rainy in Thailand. So, I'll extend my hand to the rain and held your hand always"_**

A little warm smile appeared on Chansung face at how this boy's thought is so cute. Just known where this boy planning to go, to Thailand, he knew the boy's identity, he is Nichkhun. He mumbled, "Khunnie hyung?"

He didn't heard thing this time but felt as if someone get close of him, hugged him tightly and kissed his lips then whispered into his ear, ** _"Channie, I love you.."_**

That made Chansung feel warm in whole his body. He took a deep breath then replied, "Me too.. hyung"

This person whispered again, ** _"Goodbye baby, I'll back to you someday when I grow up.. Always remember me whenever the weather is rainy, ok?.. Annyeong"_** The person separated from him and turned, gave his back to Chansung then get up. Chansung extended his hands and tried to hold him but the person walked to outside quickly. Chansung shouted, "Don't go! Wait.. I couldn't see your face.. Wait!" Chansung tried to get up but he couldn't so he just cried in silent. He heard thunder sound then it rained strongly and he mumbled, "Is the sky feel me? Crying with me too?"

"괜찮 니?" (Gwaenchanh ni? = Are you ok?) Chansung heard another voice asked him that while shaking his shoulder then he opened his eyes and saw old man sat in front him, hold his umbrella. The man looked at him then asked again, "괜찮 니?"

"난 괜찮아.. 괜찮아.." (Nan gwaenchanh-a.. Gwaenchanh-a.. = I'm fine.. It's ok) Chansung replied while wiped his tears then this old man left.

Chansung realized that the morning came and it still raining so he closed his eyes again thinking of what just happened to him, _'Ahh~ I slept in the garden in this small house. It was just dream or maybe was part of my lost memories; since also it was raining day when we hid in this house. Maybe the rain remind me of what happened here back then… The rain tried say it to me, but dreaming in the rain was the best way to remember.. '_

_'Now, I can hear the words which rain trying say it to me now.. It sound like, 'Gwaenchanh-a.. gwaenchanh ni?..= It's ok.. Are you ok?' What a kind thing! After remind me of this moments, he would comforting me gently… Wait!! Why I couldn't see the kid face? Is he really Nichkhun?! I only saw his beautiful hair that got wet under the rain, How he looked like at that time?'_

"Oh right! He gave me his picture when he was 6 years old as same year when he left" Chansung say it loudly and searched in his pockets about the picture but he remembered that it in his wallet above the table in his room so he exited the house then looked around him and didn't see any people at the garden.

It still raining and the garden wet as him, the rain washed everything, make all things feeling refresh. Chansung loved this feeling, it changed his impression of the rain, he was thinking it just his bad luck's sign but now it became something else. He looked at the clouds and say it loudly, "Thank you cotton candies, you rained memories for me!"

He walked to his home and all his way, he contemplated in everything he sees, _'That garden, this bare streets, everything was colored gray and it was so scary in the dark but now it's looks beautiful with shining colors this morning.. Even through the sun blocked by this clouds…'_

Just when he thought with that, he saw sun rays appeared in front him and there are a big rainbow showed on the sky. Chansung smiled brightly at the view which was so beautiful with all this mixed colors. The rain disappeared little by little and he shouted to the rain, "Rain! Come back again and bring to me a lot of memories next time! Refresh my memory and shine my soul.. Please!"

Just when he said that, he remember that little smile on kid face when he turned. Chansung smiled then mumbled, "Yeah~ That kid with that smile who colored my life before. It is like what Ms. Kim said, I was looking at everything after he left in black and white. He tried to colored my life again when he came after that long time but I asked him to let me go. I'm so stupid! I should run to him, asking him to stay together again"

He ran to his home and when he entered to it, he found his mother waiting him. She asked him, "Channie, where you went?"

"I was working out then went to run under the rain" He replied this then she said, "Oh~ Thanks God! I thought that you went out while you sleeping"

Chansung get shocked when he heard that so he asked, "Do I walk while sleeping?"

She nodded her head saying, "Yes you do that a lot! That's why I lucked the main door always but yesterday I slept early and let the door open for you after coming from night club.. By the way, how it was? Did you enjoyed with Nichkhun?"

Chansung looked away avoided answering her but he nodded his head then said, "I'm tired.. I'll take shower then sleep now"

"Ok! Go rest your body" she replied then he went to his room.

Since he entered it, he walked to the table and took his wallet then took the picture that Nichkhun gave him, and kept staring at it. He felt a big relief while gazing it then he went to the bed and laid above it then talked to himself, _'So, this how you looked like back then!'_

Chansung tried remember that dream while imagining Nichkhun face when he was kid but suddenly, he felt pain in his head. This pain increased when he remembered that smile. He gave up imagining it and only staring at the picture. Many hours passed while he was at this situation, the pain disappeared and he still staring at Nichkhun picture.

He talked to himself again, _'How much I loved you to stay all day staring at your face without feel boring?! You must be were special person to me but why I forget you? How that happened?_ _My mom even said she also didn't believe that! I remembered that she kept telling me about you before you came but I always forget it. Also, whenever she explain your features, I can't put it together to imagined how you looks like but after seeing your photo, it gives me full image how you looks like back then but I can't imagining your face at that dream_ _… Was it just dream or that what happened and I'm not allowed to change any part of it?…Why I keep missing you? Why? I miss my life with you.. I really missing you right now… I should apologize and ask you another chance to know each other more. Would you will forgive me? Or will leave me again and let me feel regret and sadness till my death?_

 _I_ _'m sorry hyung… I'm really sorry'_ He end his talk by kissing the picture many times till he fall in deep sleep.

                                                                 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is new part of story that I wrote on AFF. I'll re-post the story here on AO3 later after it done with all its parts.


End file.
